1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to safety devices, and methods of using and manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a safety device with a mechanism that is selectively actuable to prevent hazardous exposure and/or inadvertent contact with a sharp element.
2. Background of the Related Art
Needles, such as hypodermic needles, for example, are used in a variety of applications, both medical and non-medial in nature, including medical and veterinary procedures, clinical research, and biotechnological, chemical, and pharmaceutical applications.
Cross-contamination and infection through inadvertent needle sticks have resulted in the development of a wide variety of safety needles used in the areas of I.V. therapy, venipuncture, phlebotomy, and syringes. However, known safety needles can often be difficult to use and manufacture, and can result in uncontrolled manipulation and/or faulty operation, thus frustrating their intended purpose.